degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Karma Police (1)
Karma Police (1) is the thirty-fifth episode and part of the spring block of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on March 15, 2013. Main Plot Fiona is microwaving dinner for Drew, when he breaks the news to her that he's moving back in with his family. Drew explains that he thinks it's best for him due to money and that he misses them. This upsets Fiona because she'll miss Drew very much and that she can't pay for the bills and feed herself. Drew already paid the months rent, but for later months he suggests she find a job, or a new roommate. Fiona decides she wouldn't be comfortable living with a stranger so she looks for a job. While Fiona is working on resumes she accidentally spills her drink when Dave comes to offer her a sample drink. She takes one and tells him that she's looking for a job, he tells her that he could talk to his manager about getting her a job at Juwanna Juice. Fiona gets the job and she starts to tweet about it, among other things like her 'former rich girl problems'. Fiona tells Imogen how she's getting more and more followers on Twitter, Imogen begins to worry for Fiona because she doesn't know all these people that are following and retweeting her. And it's shown that Fiona's GPS is on her tweets, making it available for people to see where she's tweeting from. Fiona comes home from work one day to find several things in her apartment broken such as frames and windows. The robber jumps up from behind, shows Fiona his gun and tells her to count to thirty as he leaves. The police come, but not much is known because she didn't see the robber, didn't know which direction he came from, didn't recall precisely if the door was locked or not, and she posted she was working late on Twitter. As the officer is leaving, Imogen enters in worried and to comfort. Fiona is frantically looking around for her laptop, but she can't find it, the robber stole it, so Imogen lets her use hers. Fiona starts to worry that her house was broken into because of her GPS, but Imogen reassures her that it could have been anyone and continues to comfort her. Sub Plot In French class, Madame Jean-Aux has assigned the class an oral presentation where they tell the class where they would go if they could go back in time. It's Tori's turn for her presentation, and she breaks down when she says that she'd go back to before Cam committed suicide. Tristan goes up and hugs her as she cries, but Zig expresses his exasperation. Tristan tells Zig he isn't one to talk because he kissed Cam's girlfriend. At this point Maya tries to make a stand, but she is ignored. Madame says to Zig that if he's so eager to talk, he can make his presentation as well. Zig says he'd go back to before the presentation was ever assigned, and walks out. The next day, Damon approaches Zig to tell him it's time to go to French, but Zig decides he's going to skip, expresses how he doesn't want to hear people talking about Cam and dumps trash over Madame's car, but Damon convinces him to not go any further. Madame approaches them and gives them both detention. Damon and Zig were cleaning up garbage around when Madame dismisses them, and says that she wants to talk to Zig. He says he still doesn't want to present his oral, and he tells her that he's distressed over what he said to Cam. Madame convinces him that it wasn't his fault, and offers him to come after school to help her and some others set up something for French. Damon and Zig are helping Madame when she announces that her musician canceled on the event, Damon then convinces Zig to offer to take the place because he plays music as well, which he agrees to because he owes it to Madame. Third Plot Dallas finally gets Alli to go out with him again, but when Vanessa, Dallas' ex shows up on their date, Alli finds out that Dallas has been hiding Vanessa from her. She leaves, and at this point Dallas' child Rocky (by Vanessa) is introduced. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Karma Police" by Radiohead. *This episode marks the first appearance of Vanessa and Rock Dallas. *Drew moves out of Fiona's condo in this episode. |-| Gallery= Dg123536-1.jpg dg123536-2.jpg dg123536-3.jpg dg123536-4.jpg dg123536-5.jpg dg123536-6.jpg dg123536-7.jpg dg123536-8.jpg tumblr_mjpleq3A2D1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Frewness.jpg 543rtrtr.jpg 354re.JPG 34354rrr.jpg 543534.JPG 345345trt.JPG 54543r.JPG 45645r.JPG 34534er.JPG 6544rt.JPG 5646tg.JPG 3453rr.JPG 3453r.JPG 354rr.JPG 324reer.JPG 324er.JPG 234e.JPG 35rr.JPG 32erre.JPG 34534r.jpg 34543rf.jpg 53534f.jpg 45.JPG 3543erdd.JPG 645rt.JPG 23243e.JPG 54de.JPG 4erd.JPG 786y.JPG 435ed.JPG 576t.JPG 2323e.JPG 23e.JPG 6r.JPG 55ed.JPG 11dde.JPG dee232.JPG 2332e.JPG 3443ed.JPG 55r.JPG 33r.JPG 2112w.JPG 2343edds.JPG 232esss.JPG 32d.JPG 23ss.JPG 33ee.JPG 3eew.JPG 223eded.JPG 344de.JPG 65r.JPG 23423e.JPG 33e.JPG 33eeed.JPG 333ed.JPG swq3.JPG 33edeqw.JPG 22deed.JPG 22e.JPG 44e.JPG 343er.JPG 232we.JPG degrass-karma-police-part-1-1.jpg degrass-karma-police-part-1-3.jpg 34354rrr.JPG 23432er.JPG 89yuh.JPG 34534red.JPG 354534r.JPG 43453r.JPG |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *Much Music Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria Guest Starring *Liam Green as Damon Carter *Vanessa Morgan as Vanessa Supporting Cast *Anthony Gerbrandt as Fiona's attacker *Janick Hébert as Madame Jean-Aux *Justice James as Rock Dallas *Grace Lynn Kung as Police officer Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Links= *Watch Karma Police (1) on YouTube *Watch Karma Police (1) on YouTube |-| Quotes= *School Marquee: "Bake Sale Next Week. MMM Good." *Zig (To Damon): "I just can't spend another minute in that class listening to stupid Tori, and stupid Tristan talk about stupid Cam. It's so annoying!" *Zig (To Madame Jean-Aux): "If I could go back in time... I'd go back to before this stupid assignment ever existed." *Zig (To Madame): "I told Cam to go away... and he did." |-| Featuring Music= *''"My Fire"'' by Rinat Arinos *''"Did She Look"'' by Dan Godlin *''"Never Give Up"'' by Mediahorse *''"Windmill"'' by Wintercoats Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes